Parallel Universe
by Tigress817
Summary: What would happen if Lilly potter survived instead of dying? What If instead of being on his own at the Dursleys, she is there with him? What If one night harry is raped after finding his mother strangled in her bed after school? What if Harry isn't placed in Gryiffindor, and never becomes friends with Ron and Hermionie? so many questions... HPXDM possible RLXSS in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Parallel Universe

_**Disclamer**_**: I do not own the book or movie series, Harry potter, nor it's characters in anyway shape or form. *sighs* :(**

**Warning!: This story is rated M for a very good reason. In the next couple chapters, it will deal with rape and the aftermath, and will **

**eventually contain Yaoi (boyxboy). Viewer discretion is advised.** (_I've always wanted to try saying that!)_

I wander around, not knowing what pulled me towards a muggle town so close to the full moon. Luckily, there is a large forested area around

here, for I cannot travel long distances a day before hand or a day after my "furry time". One of the only advantages of being a lycanthrope is

the heightened senses.

The land around this 'forest'- if one can even call it that- is infested with muggles. This, being the only secluded areas for miles in all directions,

will have to do for my transformation that will be coming the next sundown. I would normally travel farther to find a better place, but if I did

that, I wouldn't be able to find a suitable den to stay in after the inevitable hunt that I know will take place; and also to store a spare set of

clothes for when I change back.

Suddenly, a familiar scent, one of a pack mate in pain or danger, wafts around me. All of my instincts tell me to go to my pack, but I don't have

one anymore since they are all either dead or incarcerated in azkaban. Ignoring the pull to the north, I walk into the forest to look for a

suitable place to 'change' into the monster I know I am.

When I turn to continue on my search, the scent gets stronger. Being so close to the full moon, the wolf inside me has more control and can no

longer deny its pack nor can I deny its sway over my rational mind.

Making a decision, I start running towards my unintentional destiny.

* * *

**TBC**

**Nice cliffy Eh? Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon because I have MANY ideas. this is just a short prologue to one characters **

**place in the story, and will make more sense later. This chappie is short and sweet, but each post will get longer and longer so if you **

**have patience, then you will love this!**

**I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!**

**P.S. I LIVE on the reviews you guys give me, so weather it be positive or negative, I would appreciate it a lot!**

Syonara,

Tigress817


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter books or any of its characters; they all belong to J.K Rowling**

**Warning!-**** This chapter has mentions of child abuse/neglect, and has death in it. Also, If you do not like BoyXboy love, then do not continue reading this fic, for It will have some in later chapters.**

My mother told me when I was younger, that adults are always right; and I believed her. Now looking back, I wonder why I couldn't see how horrible we had, and still have it; I wish I could change this. I wish I could take away all my mothers pain and anguish, I wish that father hadn't died. . . I wish, I wish, I wish.

My father, James Potter; I am told, (by my mother anyways) that he was a good man. He always provided for her and me, and made sure that nothing bad could befall us. When I was one years old, he died in a horrible car accident, leaving my mother and I floundering in a new place, with no money, food, water; . . . sometimes I wonder how we even survived.

My mother, Lily Potter, was a kind hearted woman; always putting others first and never thinking about herself. She managed to locate her sister Petunia Dursley, and they agreed -reluctantly- to take us in. At the time, I had just turned two; then it happened.

Pneumonia. It spread throughout the neighborhood like a wildfire, infecting almost every child. For weeks, no children were allowed outside for fear of them either catching or giving the nasty virus away to someone new. My aunt Petunia, my cousin Dudley, and myself all got Pneumonia. Within a week, they were dead, leaving me the sole survivor- of those that had it anyways- in the house.

Soon, my uncle began to hate me; he hated what I reminded him of -his late wife and child- he hated that I survived, a weakling twig that could break from the slightest breath of wind. And if the knowledge of the hatred wasn't enough, he started to abuse my mother. Not knowing that this wasn't normal for family, I did nothing, not even when he started to do the same to me. At first it was the occasional slap when he was drinking away the memories of his dead wife and child, but it soon progressed into an almost daily event. After a while, it got worse; he started to follow me with his eyes everywhere I went, and when he found me alone, he'd grab his pocket knife and start to 'play' with me. His favorite accomplishment, -he told me- was how he managed to carve a lightning bolt into my forehead.

After I started kindergarten, it went from major bruising and the occasional hidden cut -aside from the one on my forehead- to forcing my finger or other body parts onto the burner. None of my teachers ever noticed that I would limp some days, or clutch at my ribs the next; and I didn't think to tell them that I was being abused at home because I thought that it was normal, and every child went through this at home. Soon after I started school, my mother sank into depression. Not knowing what to do with her time while I was in class, she started to beg my uncle to hurt her, to punish her, for surviving whilst her husband did not. I didn't understand why she did that at the time, but I have recently garnered the experience necessary to comprehend some of it.

Now, I am in the 5th grade, and 11 years old. In a couple hours, it will be summer. Looking forward to getting home to talk to mum, and showing her my good score on the last test, leaves me restless at my desk; constantly looking up at the clock.

"Ugh," I say, pouting slightly, "When is class gonna end?"

Next to me, a girl leans over and hisses at me; "Shut up you bloody git! If you talk any louder, we're gonna get in trouble!"

Vaguely disappointed, I just nod my head. 'Of course,' I think to myself, 'No one wants to talk to ME of all people. They all think that I'm a weirdo.'

Just then, the bell rings. I get up, dashing to my locker, grab my backpack, and run out the door. As I go through the maze- like hallways in the building, I wonder if mum will be happy that I did good in school; if she'll praise me or if she will just ignore me like she has been recently. 'I hope she doesn't,' I think to myself dejectedly.

Running down the street towards home, I pass some small shops and a gas station. I am forced to stop at a crosswalk lest I get run over by a car. When the 'Walk' sign turns on, I jog across the street continuing on towards home.

When I get home, I walk in saying "I'm home mum, and I have something to show you!"

I get no reply. "Mum?" I ask again, wondering why she didn't respond the first time like she usually does. She knows that I hate it when she isn't home when I get back because I worry for her mental health -she has been getting worse over the years since dad died- and I am even more worried when I step into the kitchen and there's no note saying 'I'll be back soon, I'm going to the market,' or 'I'm at a friends, don't worry.'.

I leave the kitchen, go down the hallway towards the back of the house, and stop at the door to the guest room she had been staying in for the past ten years. I hesitate, subconsciously knowing somethings wrong, that the house is too silent, too still. I open the door, and it creaks slightly, objecting at the fact that it has to move. I peer into the darkness -for the windows have heavy curtains covering them and all the lights are off- looking for my mum. I notice that there is a small mound in the covers of her bed, and move forward to investigate.

As I get closer, I ask again, "Mum?" still no reply. reaching the left side of the decent sized bed, I lean over and shake her slightly, wondering why she has yet to respond. 'Why isn't she waking up?' I think to myself, 'She's such a light sleeper, so she would be up by now.' I start to panic, and run back to the door. To the right of the door frame, there is a light switch; I flip it. Moving back to the prone figure of my mum laying on the bed, under the covers, I see something that I couldn't see before with the low level of light seeping in through the open door.

'He's gone too far this time' I think, shaking with rage. 'I'm gonna get that bloody bastard for doing this!'

"How could you do this to her," I wail loudly, as I sink to the floor. By now, tears were streaking down my face, as I look at my mothers face, wondering what she did to deserve strangulation from the monster that I just now had realized we had been living with for so long.

"Why," I ask again not expecting an answer, knowing I was alone with her pale form lying on the bed.

"Because I can," a new voice answers, then I hear nothing as my mind fades to black.

A/N- hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter and the prologue too. I am aiming to update at least once a week, most likely every Sunday because I am liking where this story is going. I am grateful for any and all reviews that i get and look forward to reading them!

-Sayonara!-

Tigress817


End file.
